


Realizations

by darkangel86



Series: Realization verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Kid Fic, M/M, Madzie Adopts Malec, Madzie-centric, Maryse Lightwood-centric, Maryse Realizes So Much, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: In the few weeks now that Maryse had been living in Magnus Bane's loft she'd taken notice of quite a few things. She'd noticed after just a few days of living with her oldest son, his boyfriend and their adopted daughter, her own adopted son and her two youngest children that there never seemed to be a quiet moment. Someone was always awake, moving around the loft, making some kind of noise doing something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think nearly every comment I got on Moving In asked for more so here's some more! I hope you like it. After this, I can promise at least one more part and then I think that'll tie things up for now.

In the few weeks now that Maryse had been living in Magnus Bane's loft she'd taken notice of quite a few things. She'd noticed after just a few days of living with her oldest son, his boyfriend and their adopted daughter, her own adopted son and her two youngest children that there never seemed to be a quiet moment. Someone was always awake, moving around the loft, making some kind of noise doing something. It had taken her a few days to get used to that.

The second thing she noticed was that despite the never ending noise and commotion in the loft, her children seemed happier than she'd ever seen them. Alec, Jace, Isabelle and even Max all seemed to walk around with permanent smiles on their faces. Maryse had even caught herself smiling more than she could ever remember recently. That also took some getting used to.

The third thing she noticed was how quiet Jace sometimes got. Maryse had known Jace since he was a young boy and in all that time, the Jace that she knew, had never been quiet. Whether he was training with Alec, or teasing Isabelle or bragging about the latest move he'd gotten over on whichever instructor he'd been working with that day, Jace Wayland was never quiet. Although now, it seemed he was. Not always. No, because Jace Wayland was the picture of perfection when anyone important to him was around. He never, not once since Maryse and Max had moved in, let the small warlock child see him upset. Whenever the child entered a room that Jace was in, the blonde boy instantly lit up. Sometimes, Maryse thought, it was forced. More often than not, it seemed genuine. It was those forced moments of happiness that worried her.

The fourth thing Maryse noticed after moving into the loft, and yes she did in fact have a list tucked neatly away in her room thank you very much, was how her daughters hand often shook now. Not always and not very much but a slight tremor was there and it scared Maryse to think about it and she did, nearly every night as she wondered what exactly had happened to her little girl while she had been away. The light in Isabelle's eyes had dimmed and Maryse's heart broke for her daughter.

The fifth thing she noticed was just how the centuries old warlock, whose home she now resided in and that still shocked her to think about, looked at her son when he thought no one was paying attention. Maryse didn't think Robert had ever looked at her the way Magnus looked at Alec and while she was determined to be happy for her oldest son, she couldn't help but be sad for herself as she thought about the kind of love she'd apparently missed out on. It was obvious to anyone who spent more than five minutes around them that Magnus and Alec held each other in such high regard, that they felt such pride in the other, whether it was from a successful mission on Alec's part or a business deal gone right on Magnus' or on one occasion a meal they'd prepared together without burning or magicking in anything, Maryse could see how proud these two were of each other and what they did in their lives. 

The sixth thing, and at the moment the last thing, Maryse had noticed when she'd come to live in this loft was that perhaps, just maybe, she'd been wrong about so many things in her life. Maryse had raised her children they way her parents had raised her. She thought she and Robert had done right by them. Seeing them all now though, grown up and living their own lives, seeing how happy they were away from everything they'd been taught to uphold, Maryse wondered just how she'd gone so wrong. Not that she had to think on that long. It was obvious where one of her worst mistakes started. Her blind prejudice towards Downworlders.

Maryse sighed as the arguing in front of her became loud enough to break her from her thoughts. This was the first time since she'd moved into the loft that she'd ever seen any of her children argue with each other. Not that this could exactly be considered arguing but still. They all seemed so happy. All the time. Maryse often caught herself wondering if perhaps one of the warlocks she lived with had placed her family under a happiness spell. Not that she had any kind of idea if such a thing was possible but still. 

“I absolutely can not cancel on this client, Alexander! Its too important!” Magnus was saying as he waved his hands around in front of him in an apparent attempt to stress just how important it was.

“And I can't miss this meeting with the Clave! As much as I want to, I just can't.” Alec stressed. “Which means neither can Jace or Izzy. Can't Catarina watch her?” He asked suddenly.

“No.” Magnus sighed. “She's on a double shift at the moment and since her job pertains to saving lives, we can't exactly ask her to just take the day off to watch our kid.”

Maryse watched as the two continued to fuss, with absolutely no heat or anger towards the other at all, while Jace and Isabelle stood off to the side, throwing in a comment here or there, offering suggestions.

“Jonathan, as much as I've come to care for you, and as much as I like our newest little vampire, if you suggest letting Sherman watch Madzie one more time I will turn you into a toad!” Magnus snapped.

“Simon's not that bad. I mean, okay, maybe he's not the first person I'd let watch my kid either but I'm sure he could manage to keep her alive for a few hours while I... shutting up now.” Jace snapped his mouth shut quickly when Magnus and Alec both turned heated glares on him.

From the other side of the room, Maryse could just make out the little warlock child peaking around the corner, her eyes wide as she looked up at her fathers. Maryse sighed. She could do this. She'd raised four children nearly on her own and they'd all turned out fine. Mostly.

“I have no plans for the day,” Maryse spoke up. “Max is back in Idris for the week and I am absolutely not going anywhere near the Institute at the moment and since you all have jobs that need doing today, I can watch her. I can keep Madzie today.” She finished and noticed instantly how eerily quiet it had gotten.

“Uh, mom?” Alec spoke up, his voice cracking slightly. “You've never kept Madzie by yourself before.” He said, as if Maryse didn't already know that herself.

“I can assure you, Alexander, that I am fully capable of watching a child for a few hours. I did, after all, raise all three of you and, surprise, you're still alive.” She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes as she took a step closer to them.

“And you, um, you don't mind watching her?” Alec asked with such confusion Maryse instantly felt bad.

“I do not.” Maryse said easily. She watched as Alec turned to Magnus, a look of confusion still on his face. She watched silently as Magnus all but shrugged his shoulders at Alec, his obvious confusion blatant on his face as well.

“If. If you really don't mind, Maryse.” Magnus finally said, speaking almost timidly to her.

“I wouldn't have offered if I minded, boys.” She informed them and they both turned to face each other again, this time with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

Alec turned just as Madzie finally made her presence known to him by reaching up and grabbing the back of his pant leg. Leaning down he lifted her up into his arms.

“Madzie, um, what do you think about staying home today with Maryse?” Alec asked her, looking down into the little girls eyes and knowing for certain that if Madzie wasn't okay with it, it wouldn't be happening.

Madzie turned her gaze towards Maryse and Maryse suddenly had the strongest urge to wring her hands together like she used to do as a child when she was nervous. The wind felt like it had been punched out of her when the little girl looked back up into Alec's smiling face with a jerky nod and a barely there smile.

“Great!” Jace said, clapping his hands loudly. “Now that that's all settled, can we get going? We're already late as it is and I really do not want to deal with Robert's mouth.”

“Of course, my dears.” Magnus said, opening a portal for his Shadowhunters. “I'm not sure when I'll be home so you're most likely on your own in terms of getting home this evening.” He informed them. “I'll give you a ring once I'm on my way, darling.” Magnus said with a smile as he leaned up to press a kiss to Alec's lips. Between them Madzie giggled. “And you, my little sweet pea. You behave yourself today, okay? Show Maryse you can be a good little girl, yes?”

“Yes, papa.” Madzie said softly and Maryse watched the remaining tension bleed from Magnus' face. “Be good today, daddy.” The little girl said to Alec as she hugged him tightly before wiggling out of his arms.

“Yes, Alexander, do be good.” Magnus smirked and Alec groaned.

“You're both ridiculous.” Alec mumbled as he stepped through the portal. Maryse watched as less than a minute later Magnus stepped through his own portal to destinations unknown, leaving her completely alone with a small little warlock child.

Just as suddenly as she'd decided she could absolutely do this, Maryse realized she had absolutely no clue what to do with a warlock child. She'd never been around one. She assumed it was the same basic principle but for once in her life, she was completely clueless.

“Well then. Now that that's all settled, I suppose I should ask what you'd like to do today.” Maryse spoke to Madzie, voice unwavering thank the angel.

Madzie stood, not speaking, as she looked up at Maryse. It made Maryse feel like she was suddenly on trial for something she had no clue about. Resisting the urge to wring her hands together anxiously, Maryse took a seat back on the chair she'd been sitting in before. It brought her closer to the little warlock's level and hopefully would ease some of the tension.

“We could, um.” Maryse faltered, suddenly realizing that she had no idea what to do with this child. Her eyes widened in fear. Not of the little girl herself but of the fact that she was completely lost. She'd told Alec she could do this and now, now she had no idea what to do next. The realization that maybe she hadn't raised four children on her own was devastating. 

“Can we, can we feed the ducks today?” Madzie asked and Maryse jumped slightly, having not expected the little girl to speak.

“You want to go back to the park? To feed the ducks?” Maryse asked her, breathing a sigh of relief when the child nodded yes. “Okay. Ducks. We can do that. Yes, yes, we can absolutely do that.” She stood, a smile growing on her face. She could do this. “Can you go get your coat? The one your d-daddy always puts on you? I think its purple, isn't it?” She asked, only slightly stumbling over the word daddy as she realized she'd never verbally called her son that before.

Madzie either didn't notice or didn't care as she instantly turned on her heel and took off in the direction of her room.

Maryse let out a deep shuddering breath as she clutched at her stomach. Her nerves were already halfway to being shot and now she had to somehow manage to take this little girl, this little warlock child out. Into the open. Where anything could happen. Maryse closed her eyes and silently prayed to whoever was listening to please let everything go as smoothly as possible.

Madzie was back only a couple of minutes later, her lovely purple coat on and, Maryse chuckled, a pair of silver glittery rubber rain boots. However it was possible, it seemed this child had Magnus Bane's flair for fashion.

“All ready? Okay then, let's go.” Maryse said as she began making her way towards the front door, only realizing that Madzie was still behind her, standing in the middle of the living room, her tiny hand outstretched and waiting for someone to take it. Startled, Maryse realized Madzie was waiting for her to take her hand. Instead of moving back to the little girl, Madzie came to Maryse.

“Daddy says I hafta hold someones hand when we go out.” Madzie explained, once again raising her hand up and waiting for Maryse to take it. Doing her best not to let her hand shake, Maryse gently took the childs hand in her own, gasping slightly when Madzie smiled up at her.

“All ready?” She asked, Madzie's hand now firmly grasped in her own, Maryse smiled at the little girls enthusiastic nod. “Off we go then.”

Their walk to the park was a pleasant one. Madzie held Maryse's hand the entire way, occasionally pointing something out to the older woman and explaining what it was or what it did and Maryse had to admit just how much she was beginning to enjoy herself.

Once at the park though, with her purple coat removed and Maryse seated on the same bench she'd sat on the last time she'd been here, she watched as Madzie ran towards the small duck pond, her excitement obvious as the volume of her laughter only increased the closer she got to them.

“She's adorable.” Someone said from beside Maryse, startling her and causing her to jump. “Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” A woman seemingly close to Isabelle's age said with a smile. “My little boy just loves these little ducks too and this is the closet seat to the pond. I hope I'm not bothering you.” The strange woman said in a hurry.

“No. No bother. I was just lost in my own thoughts.” Maryse said kindly, offering her a smile.

“Is she your daughter?” The woman sitting beside her asked and Maryse turned to her with wide eyes. “Or not maybe.” She chuckled nervously.

“She's my son's daughter, actually.” Maryse finally said, not sure why the woman seemed so interested. Perhaps that was just how mundanes were.

“Oh! So she's your granddaughter! Well, she's absolutely adorable. I bet she gets it from her mother.” The fair skinned mundane woman laughed.

“I wouldn't know. I never met her mother.” Maryse said casually, choosing to gloss over the whole granddaughter comment, and the woman's laughter died off. “My son and his boyfriend, they adopted her.” She said, not even realizing how easily she'd just admitted aloud that she had a son who had a boyfriend. 

“Oh, how precious.” The mundane cooed. Maryse offered her a stiff smile.

Thankfully the mundane woman was quickly interrupted by her own son suddenly demanding something from her and Maryse was able to slip away unnoticed. 

The closer Maryse got to Madzie, the more it became evident that the little girl was speaking to the ducklings. Shockingly enough, it almost seemed as if they were actually listening to her. Maryse slowed her footsteps, wanting to much to hear what Madzie was saying to them. In the time that she'd lived in the loft, Maryse could count on one hand the times she'd heard the little warlock speak in front of her.

“...so much to tell you! I have a daddy now!” Madzie said excitedly to the three little ducklings sitting at her feet. “And a papa! I have a uncle Jace and a aunt Izzy and I'm not alone anymore so I might not get to come an see you so much and so I just wanted to say sorry in case you missed me but my daddies need me so I gotta stay with them, okay?”

Maryse gasped and Madzie turned hastily around falling on her behind and scaring the ducklings into running back into the water.

“I”m sorry, Madzie. I. I didn't mean to scare you.” Maryse quickly apologized as she reached down for the little girl. Her instincts told her to check and make sure the child was okay so she did just that, lifting her up into her arms and dusting the grass from her backside. “Are you okay?” She asked, patting her back in hopes of staving off any cries.

“M'okay.” Madzie said and Maryse beamed at her.

“Good. I'm sorry again. I really didn't mean to scare you.” Maryse repeated and she shifted Madzie around onto her hip. It felt natural and it seemed to make Madzie happy so Maryse turned back towards the bench she'd been sitting on, thankful the mundane woman was gone.

“I'm hungry.” Madzie suddenly said and Maryse's steps faltered.

“Okay. I suppose we should head back to the loft then. If you're done here?” She asked the little girl in he arms.

“I am. I told the duckies they might not see me for a while and not to worry bout me.” Madzie explained happily.

“That was very thoughtful of you.” Maryse said genuinely.

Where Maryse had held Madzie's hand on the walk to the park, she now carried the little girl on their way back, both seemingly content with themselves.

Once they arrived safely back to the loft, without incident Maryse noticed, feeding Madzie was much more simple than she'd expected. It seemed that between Alec and Magnus showing her how to make small things, and apparently even Jace at times teaching her a thing or two, Madzie had quickly learned how to feed herself. Maryse watched as she pulled cheese slices from the refrigerator and a box of crackers from one of the lower pantry shelves.

“Can you get me a juice box, please?” Madzie asked and Maryse did just that. “Can we eat on the balcony?”

“Do your, um, are you allowed to eat out there?” Maryse asked, raising an eyebrow at the innocent look the little girl was giving her.

“Only if I'm not alone.” Madzie mumbled.

“Well. You're not alone, are you? And it is such a nice day out. So yes, we can eat out on the balcony.” Maryse said and was rewarded with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on Madzie's face.

Once they were outside and seated on the balcony, Maryse watched as Madzie happily munched away on her snack. For everything this little girl had been through in her life, she seemed so happy. Really thinking about it though, Maryse knew why she was as happy now as she was and it all had to do with her son and his warlock boyfriend. That alone should have made Maryse's skin crawl, just the thought of her son being in any sort of relationship with a Downworlder and maybe a few weeks ago, if things hadn't changed, it still would. No one was as surprised as Maryse to find it no longer did. 

“Are you my new nana?” Madzie asked and Maryse gasped aloud.

“W-what?” The older woman asked, stuttering slightly, eyes wide and completely clueless as to what kind of answer she should give.

“Cause you're my daddy's mommy, right?” Madzie asked as she continued to nibble on a cracker.

“I am.” Maryse's voice broke when she answered.

“Uh huh so that makes you my nana. But not like my other nana cause she was mean to me.” Madzie said quietly, her head bowed. “You aren't mean to me.” She said, finally looking up and meeting Maryse's wide eyed gaze.

“I would never be intentionally mean to you, Madzie.” Maryse said softly, smiling at the little girl sitting at her feet.

“Some people don't like me cause I'm different.” Madzie said, turning her head to the side and pulling her scarf down just enough to show Maryse her gills.

“I'm sorry people have been mean to you, Madzie. That's not very nice of them.” Maryse knew, at one point in her life, she would have been one of those people that judged a little girl for something that was out of her control. Madzie hadn't asked for anything she'd been dealt in her life and yet so many people had turned their backs on her or used her for their own purpose. It made Maryse slightly sick to her stomach as she thought about what this innocent little child had been through in her short life.

“So. Are you my nana then?” Madzie asked again and Maryse smiled brightly down at her as she leaned over and pulled the little girl up into her lap.

“Your last nana wasn't a nice lady, was she, sweetheart?” Maryse asked, holding Madzie a little closer when she sniffled sadly. “Maybe being your nana isn't the best thing, darling, so how about I be your grandma instead?” Maryse's own cold heart pounded in her chest even as she spoke the words she'd chosen not to think on for the past few weeks.

“Grandma?” Madzie asked hopefully.

“That sounds lovely, Madzie. Do you like it?” Maryse asked Madzie. No. Not just Madzie. This little girl was her granddaughter. She'd known it the second she'd asked Alec to be her daddy but until this very moment, she'd refused to think on it. She hadn't wanted to think about it. Until now. Until Madzie's innocent little question. It felt right, holding Madzie securely in her lap. It felt right.

“Uh huh.” Madzie replied happily, snuggling further into Maryse's embrace. “Grandma.”

That was how Magnus found them an hour later when he returned home. Still sitting out on the balcony, Madzie curled up in Maryse's lap, both talking quietly to one another.

“There's my little sweet pea!” Magnus exclaimed as he stepped out onto his balcony. He paused slightly when he spotted them but his smile never wavered. “And how was your morning with Maryse?” He asked, looking down into his little girls eyes.

“Papa, we went to the park and I got to see the duckies again and then I made a snack and grandma said we could eat outside and we did and now she's telling me stories about when daddy was little like me!” Magnus and Maryse were both sure that was the most either of them had ever heard Madzie say at one time and its left them both momentarily speechless.

“Aren't you home a little early?” Maryse finally spoke up and asked. “You've only been gone a couple of hours.”

“Apparently my client wasn't as important as they'd claimed to be so I was able to do what needed to be done rather fast. I also may have made an excuse to leave as soon as I could because I missed my girl so much.” Magnus grinned, then froze. “Wait. Grandma?” He squeaked, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open.

“Uh huh! I asked and she said yes, papa, she's my grandma cause she's daddy's mommy so that makes her my grandma!” Madzie giggled.

“Yes. It sure does, sweet pea.” Magnus said as he attempted to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. “It sure does.” He repeated, this time took at Maryse and smiling when he saw that her gaze was locked onto Madzie and she was smiling brightly at the little girl.

“If its alright with you of course, Magnus.” Maryse said surprising Magnus once more in the five minutes he'd been home.

“Of course it is, Maryse!” Magnus said happily. “I just. I mean. We never thought. Or we didn't want to assume anything and-” 

“I understand.” Maryse said softly. “But how could anyone not absolutely adore this little girl?” She asked, looking down at her again, smiling when she noticed Madzie was beginning to drift off.

“I've asked myself that same question more than once since I met her.” Magnus said, taking a seat beside Maryse. “I imagine we all have after what she's been through.”

“Do you think Alec will be okay with it?” She asked, looking up into black lined eyes.

“Maryse Lightwood, you have no idea just how much Alexander will be okay with it.” Magnus laughed quietly, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Magnus, of course, was right. Alec was more than okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> No one is as shocked as me at how much I enjoy writing Maryse freaking Lightwood. But I do. I love it. I wish for nothing more than to see this sort of Maryse on the show! Could you imagine??? Ha! Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Keep an eye out for a third part very soon! :)


End file.
